


Hot Fun In The Summertime

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Girls Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Pool, Sex Toys, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the summer and so far, Cleo and Operetta decide to chill out at Cleo's private pool. But however, the tans aren't perhaps the only thing both ghouls might not be working on...





	Hot Fun In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this idea has been on my mind for quite sometime. And wouldn't you know, it's a little Cleo/Operetta lemon I've came up with. Just to let you know that I had some help from fiddlestringsandpianokeys, my good friend on Tumblr, and quite an awesome Operetta role-player. The title of course, is very similar to the Sly And The Family Song song, which I do not own, yet I was inspired by the song itself that gave me the title of this story. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was very clear and sunny around the De Nile pyramid. The flame was burning brighter around the torches, which added a little heat to today. Since it was summer by the way, what a better way to spend the afternoon than to hang around at the De Nile's wider-than-wide outdoor pool?

That's what Operetta was thinking when she came over. Nothing felt like victory than resting on the chair in the hot sun, with both arms burning a bit and a smile on her face. She sweated a little, feeling droplets on her legs, but she still looked amazing.

"Ohhh, it's such a nice day," Oppy sighed. "Cleo sure knows how to make a belle like me feel welcome."

Meanwhile, her best friend and confidant, Cleo De Nile, walked by Operetta. The red-headed southern belle looked up to the Egyptian, checking her awesome swimsuit at, which happened to be a bandage one-piece. It definitely fit Cleo's style to be exact.

"So, you like?" Cleo winked at her.

"Sure looks nice…" Operetta blushed up at her, winking slightly. "Gonna get yer tan on?"

"You know it!" Cleo nodded, "Always gotta keep my skin so tan, fresh and smooth!"

While being appreciated by Oppy's comment, Cleo managed to dab a little sunscreen around her arms and her legs. While doing so, Operetta once again checked her out.

Operetta was looking at her and giggling, wanting to kiss her beautiful body.

"You know, I really think you look good." Oppy smirked.

"Weird of you to say that, but I'll take it." Cleo said, before she sat in her favorite beach chair. "After all, all of the guys think I look good."

"It's uh, true." Operetta giggled. "Sorry! Ah have a boyfriend, oh goth."

"It's quite alright." Cleo shrugged.

From there, the two attractive ghouls both started relaxing. Operetta was relaxing upside down while Cleo decided to tan face-up so that the sunrays could sparkle all across her eyes.

While doing so, Operetta couldn't help but stare at that gorgeous body of Cleo's. It was perfect, amazing, and sculpted like a masterpiece. She was busty, leggy and all-in-between. Oppy never knew they had much in common due to the same bodies. She almost felt jealous, but in a good way it seemed.

"Ah'm so sick of Johnny." Operetta pouted a bit. "He treats me like crap, ya know. Like Ah'm some kinda object for sex. I feel like me and Johnny are movin' way too fast in this relationship. You feelin' me, Cleo?"

"You kidding me?" Cleo raised his eyebrow at her. "Deuce hardly pays any attention to me. It's always guys night with him, I'll tell ya that. All they do is drink, much out on junk food, and play video games rather than pay any attention to us. They're nothing but lameos who cant stand to our level."

"I know right? Ah officially hate men." Oppy smirked.

"I agree." Cleo nodded.

As their conversation continued, Oppy managed to grab a bottle of sunscream lotion. But she was stunned to find out that the entire bottle was empty.

"Ah, shoot! I'm all out!" Oppy groaned. "You mind if I borrow some sunscream from you?"

"I don't mind at all." Cleo shrugged. "Only if you promise me something."

"What's that, sug?" She replied.

From there, Cleo managed to turn around on her seat, laying on her back.

"You rub my back for me in exchange." Cleo winked.

Operetta couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that her best friend, out of all people, would want to rub her gorgeous tanned skin with those southern hands of hers. She had dreamed of this moment, to be exact. Being interested by this offer, she accepted.

"Don't mind if I do, sug." Oppy winked as she got out of her beach chair.

Cleo managed to undo part of her bandaged one piece, only showing her bare shoulders. Operetta managed to sit on Cleo's rear while she applyed a dab of Cleo's favorite sunscream. She was gonna enjoy it to her heart's content.

"Around the shoulders, please." Cleo replied.

"No prob." Oppy nodded.

After she rubbed her hands full of lotion, she applied them around Cleo's entire shoulders. Operetta's hands were almost like magic to Cleo. It felt so soft and so relaxing that Cleo could almost feel an entire cloud on her back. She let in a moan as Oppy got right to her shoulder blades, massaging them back and forth.

"So, how does that feel, sug?" Oppy smirked.

"Like heaven." Cleo sighed, "Could you please go down further?"

With a nod coming down from Operetta, the southerner undid more of Cleo's bandages so that her entire back was exposed. Smirking down at this, Operetta applied more of the sunscream and spread them all around Cleo's lower back. Massaging them and rubbing them like it was any other business. Once again, Cleo let out another moan. This never felt good in a long time for the daughter of the mummy. It was driving her crazy.

But yet, she wanted to go further.

"Can you undo more of the bandages?" Cleo demanded her.

Suddenly, Operetta's thoughts got to her brain. Did she just hear Cleo on what she said? She couldn't quite believe it from her own eyes. Was Cleo thinking of being nude for Oppy to see. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't even plan on thinking about it.

But she thought about it, and out came her answer.

"Of course, sug."

With a pleasing smile, Operetta managed to rip the rest of Cleo's bandages off. And through Oppy's eyes came the sight of her big, tight, shapely tanned rear. It was so big and luscious that Oppy couldn't wait to get her lotion-covered hands all over that rump.

Applying more lotion into the palm of her hands, Operetta put her hands all over her hips and slowly managed to rub up and down in a nice and smooth way. Just to tease Cleo a little bit, Operetta managed to sneak in a squeeze, which made her jump a little. But knowing how good Cleo felt from Oppy's magic hands, she decided to let it go. Quite frankly, she enjoyed seeing Oppy get a little flirty and frisky with her. It's not like she's in love with her or anything, I mean, she and Oppy were just friends.

But with the way Oppy's rubbing and caressing her, Cleo couldn't help but think they would be more than that.

"Mmmm, I like the way you feel my skin." Cleo smirked.

"Thanks, hon." Operetta smirked back. "I'm really loving it a lot."

"I can see why," The egyptian sighed. "Now can you get me from the front?"

Operetta's eyes widened hearing this. Apparently, Oppy was so excited that she was gonna see Cleo from the front in all of her nude glory. She couldn't wait to see it.

"Go right ahead, ah won't mind." Oppy smirked.

Getting her approval, Cleo rolled over on the chair as Operetta looked at her with such captivation. The sunlight hit every part of her chest, slim stomach, and nicely-shaven womanhood, gleaming around Oppy's eyes like a brilliant masterpiece. Her hands was urging to feel every single part of Cleo she could ever think of. The urge was very strong, to be exact.

As she dabbed more of the sunscreen, Operetta's hands reached out for Cleo's chest. Her hands circled all around those satisfying orbs that were Cleo's D-cup breasts. Just like what she was doing to Cleo's entire rear, Operetta snuck in a little squeeze, which made her moan in total delight. Deuce never a grip that was so tight as Operetta's before, but the way that Cleo felt those light purplish hands all around her breasts, it was complete ecstacy.

"Mmmm, that feels good..." Cleo moaned nicely.

"Glad ya like it." Oppy winked.

"Although I might like to return the favor myself." Cleo smirked.

"What's on ya mind?" Oppy raised an eyebrow.

"This."

With so much lust in her eyes, Cleo's hands reached up to Operetta's bra and gave in a squeeze of her own. Operetta felt her double D cups being scrunched, squeezed and mushed around thanks to those perfect Egyptian hands. The daughter of the Phantom felt a moan herself, especially when Cleo started massaging her chest in a very perfect circle. Suddenly, every time she would massage them in a circle, Operetta would just moan loudly over and over again. It seems that Cleo had founded Oppy's g-spot, and boy, was it the first time Cleo found that out from her.

"Wow, you definitely got a perfect touch yourself, sug." Oppy winked.

"Well, you never know what manicured hands can bring you." Cleo chuckled.

"I see that." Operetta chuckled.

But then, the two started to get close to one another. Literally. Like their supple chests were touching each others together.

"I like the way you touch me like that, sug." Oppy whispered to Cleo.

"I... could feel the same thing." Cleo whispered back to her.

On top of all that, their faces were nearly close to one another. As if they didn't know any better. They had a sudden urge to kiss one another as a result. But they're straight. I mean, they were only just friends and nothing else. However, what happened next would change everything for both Cleo and Oppy. They could feel it by an inch of their breaths.

"Cleo..." Operetta whispered.

"Yes, Oppy...?" Cleo said, nearly losing breath as it was.

With one single heartbeat, Oppy whispered what was her final statement:

"Kiss me, sugah..."

Nodding in approval, Cleo and Operetta crashed their lips onto each other.

Even though the kiss was soon tender, it was starting to grow passionate between the two as Cleo slid her very long tongue inside Operetta's. The southerner once again felt another moan shoot through her, feeling her best friend's tongue swim all through her teeth, gums, and her entire gag reflex. She never imagined Cleo's tongue feeling more like a slippery snake. But so, it made Operetta want her more as they both caressed each other's bodies.

As their make out continued, Cleo's hands got a grab of Operetta's red swimsuit bra, unhooking it, and tossing it away. After she tossed the bra away, Cleo managed to reach out one of Oppy's breasts (mostly the left one), and gave such an arousing lick. Operetta took in a chuckle and moan as the tip of her best friend's tongue circled all around her nipple. She also licked on that supple nipple up and down, making them possibly erect. After that was done, Cleo managed to go to work on the other breast, performing the same-old tongue action as before: Massaging them in a circle, and flicking up and down on the nipple. Yet, with another moan coming from Operetta, she never got tired of it.

Feeling a bit satisfied from all the kissing and breast licking, the two engaged in one sexual embrace.

"Sug?" Operetta whispered.

"Yeah?" Cleo whispered back.

"Eat me," Operetta replied. "Eat the heck outta me."

"Sure," Cleo nodded. "But only if you eat me in exchange."

"Fair enough, hun." Oppy nodded as well.

As Cleo managed to sit back down on her chair in a relaxed fashion, Oppy managed to undo the strings of her red thong and stripped it off, revealing to be a well-shaven womanhood. How amazing was it to Cleo that Oppy was just as well-shaved as she is? However, all the talking was about to stop as Oppy sat on Cleo's lap and turned around, shoving that tight, curvaceous ass around the beautiful egyptian's face. Cleo had begun licking her lips, anticipating the appetite she was about to enjoy.

Clenching onto her perfect rear, Cleo's tongue started working around Oppy's tender pink lips. That tongue of hers was working circles all around that region, making her easily wet. Just to catch Operetta by surprise, Cleo's long tongue started penetrating her, getting deep around that pink texture. Oppy cried out a loud moan in surprise as she put around her lips around the egyptian's clit, just to ease the moaning. This felt like a race to see who would be wet first from all their tongues. Clearly, there didn't seem to be any winner, yet that hardly cared to them at the least.

While Cleo was still hell-bent on making Oppy wet, the southerner sent her hand vibrating onto her best friend's clit. The vibration and the sensation felt so phenomenal to Cleo, that her hips started to spasm as a result. It was like one tiny shockwave buzzing her around the legs, making her hop like a rabbit. With every shock granted to her, her juices began to build up. Oppy's hand rubbed at a furious pace, making Cleo's face spasm yet again. It was a good thing that the rest of Cleo's neighbors didn't hear her moans, since she lived in a huge pyramid.

After several more rubs coming from Oppy's hand, Cleo began to burst, and so did Oppy.

"OH RA, I'M CUMMING!" Cleo shouted out.

"ME TOO, HUUUUUN!" Operetta shouted out as well.

Those loud moans gave out one sweet release coming from both ghouls. Both Cleo and Operetta began bursting like a couple of dams, causing havoc and destruction wherever it flowed. Both the southerner and the egyptian because wiping the rest of their juices off with their tongues, enjoying every single taste they had to offer. Every drip of it was good to the last drop. But yet, they couldn't help but want it more.

"Wow, that was insane." Operetta panted.

"You're right, that was insane." Cleo nodded.

"Ready to go again, hon?" Oppy smirked, begging for more.

"One step ahead of ya!" Cleo nodded again. "Just let me reach out for something first."

Suddenly, Cleo managed to lean back over on her favorite beach chair, searching for something under the chair itself. What was under the mini curtain was Operetta's guess at best. But Oppy was surprised to find out that Cleo brought out one of her 10-inch vibrators. But she wasn't alone. She managed get a vibrator for Operetta as well.

"Ooooh, you're a such a naughty girl!" Oppy chuckled.

"Hey, you gotta amuse yourselves when your boyfriend ain't here." Cleo chuckled.

"I hear that." Operetta nodded, "I can't wait to see what you do with that."

"The same with you." Cleo winked.

As she tossed her one, Operetta sat beside her best friend as they both turned on their vibrators to extra fast.

Feeling the excitement they would get from this, they placed the head of those vibrators straight between their legs. Their leaky juices made excellent lubrication as both girls sent their vibrators penetrating inside their lips. It actually felt way better then what their boyfriend does with them. Except that these vibrators was way more bigger and larger than Deuce and Johnny combined. When they sent both their vibrators deep, the moans shot through again. Never once had they felt something so warm in their entire life.

"Oh my ra..." Cleo moaned, "Ahhhh..."

"Ohhhhh..." Operetta moaned as well. "Oh, that feels sooooo gooooood..."

But as they were plunging into deep ecstacy once again, they felt a hint of smoke coming through their nose.

"Hey, Cleo... uhhh..." Operetta said between moans.

"Y-yes...?"

"You smell something... unnhh... burning?" Oppy raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not sure." Cleo said, turning off her vibrator.

Apparently, she stopped to find out where that source of burning came from. After seconds of searching, Cleo was shocked to see one of her perfectly cut bushes being lit on by fire.

"Oh my ra!" Cleo screamed. "My bush is on fire!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this one!" Operetta said as she turned off the vibrator.

Still nude just like Cleo was, the daughter of the Phantom raced over to a stunning golden toolshed to dig out a fire extinguisher. With her hand on the trigger, she approached the bushes and blasted out of inch of cold air. But as she was extinguishing out the fire, a figure popped out of the burning bush, rolling around like he was on flames.

Operetta and Cleo were shocked to realize who this was. The same Monster High jacket worn by men, but with flame covered arm sleeves. Not to mention the flame-styled haircut that he sported with those fire covered shoes. With their arms crossed, both girls shouted right at the pervert's name in a fit of anger like this:

"HEATH?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh, is Heath gonna get in trouble for ruining their sexy time! I hate to see what kind of consequences he's gonna suffer, but you'll just have to watch next chapter, just to make sure!
> 
> Yes, I said next chapter folks. You ain't seen nothing yet!


End file.
